


Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Juste Belmont (1748 CE)

by Infinimine



Series: Belmont Legacy [5]
Category: Castlevania 白夜の協奏曲 | Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies, Historical Fantasy, Jealousy, Magic, Monsters, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinimine/pseuds/Infinimine
Summary: Juste Belmont remembers the troubles of his life and thinks through them one quiet night.





	Castlevania Legacy of the Belmont Clan: Juste Belmont (1748 CE)

**Juste Belmont (1748 CE)**

           Having a legendary grandfather is not the dream some may imagine. Especially when he was the man that defeated the master of all darkness Count Dracula not once, but twice. The incredible warrior who was Simon Belmont. He was dead by my 10th birthday. I can not remember meeting him but my mother assured me I did at least once. 

           I wonder if he saw the legacy of the Belmont family in my eyes. Did he see a vampire hunter? Or did he see just a young boy? In moments where I have nothing else to contemplate these thoughts always return to me.

           My name is Juste Belmont. I am 26 years old at the time of this writing and the year is 1750 A.D. I have chosen to write about myself to add to the texts on the Belmonts. My family has been written about all over Wallachia. 

           First, a thank you to my mother and father for raising me to be the honorable man I am today. I did not appreciate them enough for their efforts while they were still alive. They died in a massive wildfire that destroyed our home only five years before. An unexpected end for a proud Belmont like my father, and an unfair end to my angelic mother. I was an odd surprise to them but they loved me all the same. 

           My hair has always been a bright snow white, even when I was just a child. This strange appearance is not what made me an oddity among the Belmonts. That reputation stems from an exceptional reservoir of magic whether it is fire, ice, wind, or lightning. My parents could not explain the surging magic in my veins. It even caused difficulties in my traditional training.

           Father could do little to teach me how to master my magic. I figured out most of it on my own (not without freezing a few crows accidentally or blasting the leaves off trees along the way). I have now discovered that the first Belmont to defeat Dracula married an ancestor of the Belnades clan of magicians. All Belmonts since must therefore be descended from that mystical blood. For mysterious reasons, the magic of that bloodline has chosen to reveal itself in me. I am grateful for such a gift and I have put it to use in the battle against the night.

           The Vampire Killer whip is a deadly weapon against the night, and has been handed down for generations in my family, but it did not accept me as its wielder until the death of my father. I suspect that this is not due to the magic in my blood but because only the last most elder living Belmont can wield the weapon.

           Two years ago I used the whip to defeat an echo of Dracula’s power in his reborn home of Castlevania. I say “echo” because it was not a true resurrection of the Dark Lord. It was but a fraction of his power given form but not mind. The thing I fought had no intelligence, only a vicious bloodlust. The circumstances that led to our duel are elaborate.

           It all began when my childhood friend, Maxim Kischine returned after a long absence spent travelling. He had unusually few memories of his journey and grievous wounds. He said that Lydie Erlanger, another dear friend of ours, had been kidnapped. He led me to a castle unmarked on any map. I did not realize it was the mythic Castlevania. Upon fighting my way through the demon infested fortress, I came upon Dracula’s servant Death in a state of confusion.

           The strange being recognized me as a Belmont but he did not attack me. Instead he spoke of another castle overlaying the one I had entered. It is difficult to explain even now, but basically Castlevania had been split into two castles. Think of a strange mirror where the reflection is just as real as what it reflects. Death said his master had not been resurrected and that another person had triggered Castlevania’s recreation. This other lord of the castle was Maxim, or at least a corrupted version of him.

           I had not realized it but Maxim had grown jealous of my bloodline. “Why can only a Belmont defeat Dracula?” was his thinking. Maxim wanted desperately to prove himself the greater vampire hunter. He gathered the remains of Dracula, just as Simon Belmont had to avert the Dark Lord’s curse. He would then resurrect Dracula decades early only to defeat him alone, thus prove his abilities greater than my own. One does not invite a vampire into their home, lest their mind. The remains of Dracula possessed Maxim to kidnap Lydie and lure me to Castlevania to kill me in battle.

           I wish he had shared his anger and jealousy with me. Then maybe I could have told him that I did not feel like the invincible warrior of which the legends of the Belmonts spoke. I am just a man after all.

           I was able to free Maxim from the corruption of Dracula after destroying the evil in his soul in combat. The magic of the castle had given it physical form. While I was busy saving Maxim, Death was at work trying to reunite the split Castlevania and revive his master. Lydie was nearly sacrificed for his ends but I was able to slay Death and the combined might of Dracula’s remains. 

           Maxim, Lydie, and I watched from afar as the castle fell to ruins. I admit that I am grateful to have proven my skills against evil but I also prefer the peace of my research alongside Lydie. We live in a remote cottage together where we collect books on the history of the eternal war against the forces of the night. Maxim is the one who actively continues the fight, repelling beast and demon alike in the search for these valuable texts. 

           We meet every month on the full moon over a warm drink by a hearth in hopes of assuring neither of us is isolated into seeking the comfort of the darkness.


End file.
